The equation $\sin^2 x + \sin^2 2x + \sin^2 3x + \sin^2 4x = 2$ can be reduced to the equivalent equation
\[\cos ax \cos bx \cos cx = 0,\]for some positive integers $a,$ $b,$ and $c.$  Find $a + b + c.$
Solution: From the double angle formula,
\[\frac{1 - \cos 2x}{2} + \frac{1 - \cos 4x}{2} + \frac{1 - \cos 6x}{2} + \frac{1 - \cos 8x}{2} = 2,\]so $\cos 2x + \cos 4x + \cos 6x + \cos 8x = 0.$  Then by sum-to-product,
\[\cos 2x + \cos 8x = 2 \cos 5x \cos 3x\]and
\[\cos 4x + \cos 6x = 2 \cos 5x \cos x,\]so
\[2 \cos 5x \cos 3x + 2 \cos 5x \cos x= 0,\]or $\cos 5x (\cos x + \cos 3x) = 0.$

Again by sum-to-product, $\cos x + \cos 3x = 2 \cos 2x \cos x,$ so this reduces to
\[\cos x \cos 2x \cos 5x = 0.\]Thus, $a + b + c = 1 + 2 + 5 = \boxed{8}.$